inazumaeleven_i11fandomcom-20200214-history
Tsunagariyo
Lyrics Japanese Tsunagariiyo hirogariiyo (riiyo) Yuushi ga shizumu made muchuu de oikaketa Tada kisoi atteita ne boku to nakama tachi Mitome atte chikara awasetemi Hora ichi no chigara ga suu hyakubaini Michi no teki ga aite darou to nakama to tomo ni Tachi mukatte zettai ni tsukami toru Shouri to DEKAI yume kono te Ippai ippai ippai ni Tsunagariiyo hirogariiyo (riiyo) Kyou mo ano hi to kawarazu ni Warai aeru nakama ga iru Onagi hitotsu no omoide de Aenakutemo tsunagatteru Zettai zettai zettai ni Tsunagariiyo hirogariiyo (riiyo) Hito to hito ga tsunagatteku Ai no chikara ga hirogatteku Kizuna wa kokkyou ni kakaru Kayoi aeru kokoro no hashi Zettai zettai zettai ni (Zettai zettai zettai ni) Zettai (zettai) zettai (zettai) Zettai (zettai) zettai (zettai) Zettai (zettai) zettai (zettai) Zettai (zettai) PEACE! English Let's connect! let's expand! We would insistently chase the sun until it sank over the horizon My friends and I were always competing Wanna try combining the powers you acknowledge!? It'll increase the power of one by hundreds Even if we're up against unknown enemies I'll be with my friends We'll stand up to them and definitely get a hold of it Victory and big dream with this hand Lots and lots and lots of them! Let's connect! let's expand! Today's no different from that other day I've got friends I ca laugh with Our feelings are one and the same Even if we can't see each other, were connected Always always always! Let's connect! let's expand! People are connecting with other people The power of love is expanding Bonds overcome bonders The bridge of the heart where we can meet Always always always! (always always always!) Always! (always!) always! (always!) Always! (always!) always! (always!) Always! (always!) always! (always!) Always! (always!) PEACE! Lyrics Part 2 (Appeared on episode 65) Japanese Sakura ga saku koro mo Yuki furu samui hi mo Omoeba itsu datte isso datta yo na Yakusoku shiyou hyakunen tacchimattemo Omoikiri baka wo yatte chou! Tanoshimouze! Moshimo nakama ga sugee tooku ni Icchimattemo kienai tsunagari Kono me ni wo mienai mono Dakedo, kokoro de wakandarou? Hontou ni omae ga tsurau toki Kaketsukeru nakama! Kitto sekaijuu! Ippai ippai ippai ni Tsunagariiyo hirogariiyo (riiyo) Hito to hito ga tsunagatteku Ai no chikara ga hirogatteku Kizuna wa kokkyou ni kakaru Kayoi aeru kokoro no hashi Zettai zettai zettai ni (Zettai zettai zettai ni) Zettai zettai zettai ni (Zettai zettai zettai ni) Zettai (zettai) zettai (zettai) Zettai (zettai) zettai (zettai) Zettai (zettai) zettai (zettai) Zettai (zettai) zettai (zettai) Zettai (zettai) zettai (zettai) Zettai (zettai) zettai (zettai) Zettai (zettai) PEACE! English Even cherry blossoms bloomed Or when the snow fell Now that I think back, we've always been together Let's promise that even after a hundred years have passed We'll still act like idiots and have tons of fun! Even if my friends move somewhere really far away Our bond's won't disappear I can't be seen with the naked eye But you can tell with your heart, see? When you really fell down in the dumps Friends all over the world will surely coming running! Lots and lots and lots of them! Let's connect! let's expand! People are connecting with other people The power of love is expanding Bonds overcome bonders The bridge of the heart where we can meet Always always always! (always always always!) Always always always! (always always always!) Always! (always!) always! (always!) Always! (always!) always! (always!) Always! (always!) always! (always!) Always! (always!) always! (always!) Always! (always!) always! (always!) Always! (always!) always! (always!) Always! (always!) PEACE! The opening song of Inazuma Eleven Blizzard/Firestorm is the same melody, just different lyrics, and goes as follows: Let's get together! Best friends forever! (let's go!) we train hard, to build our team. doing our best, to chase our dreams. everyday, we rely on each other. our friendship is all that we need. we've had some fight, along the way. but we make up, and it's OK. getting through, all the tough times together. that's what really makes us a team! when we play side by side, we're unbeatable. a hundered teams couldn't beat us when we're on the ball. we're not afraid of what the future holds, we'll take on any challenge that may unfold! stand up, and fight for what you believe, and then there's nothing you can't achieve! follow, follow, follow, your dreams! let's get together, best friends forever! (let's go!) we can do it, like we did before. give it everything, and a whole lot more. we've pulled our socks up, we've really grown, when we're apart, we're never alone. follow, follow, follow, your dreams! let's get together, best friends forever! calling everybody from far and wide, from the town to the city to the countryside, bringing together, one and all, with a burning passion to play football! follow, follow, follow, your dreams! (yeah!)